Phoenix
by Psychic Karate
Summary: An invitation, a fire, a quest. When Pit uncovers a secret plot to destroy the Smash community, he knows that he must do anything he can to stop it. And that means he, along with his goddess Palutena, have no choice but to embark on a quest in search of something that has been lost for centuries.


"You know, Pit," Ganondorf said casually. "You would make a great addition to my... ah, group." His heavy armor clacked as he leaned against the wall.

Pit stumbled backwards, his wings flailing as he fought for balance. "Ganondorf! I didn't see you come!"

The king of evil grinned. "I know." His rasping voice carried along the sound of metal against metal, of evil being kindled in dark hearts like a spark in a forge. The greenish skin that covered his body always had made Pit shudder; how in Skyworld could someone have such bad skin?

"Uh... so, what are you doing here?"

"I already told you. An angel for my group would be nice." he answered. His eyes glinted.

Pit swallowed. "Are you... asking me to join your group...?" He frowned. Lately Ganondorf had been talking to a lot of different Smashers, and a few of them had started to hang out with him more often. That must have been what he meant by "group".

"Yes," Ganondorf said.

Pit looked up as he silently communicated with his goddess. Palutena was shaking her head.

_Don't trust him, Pit. I don't think he means well... and I can sense that he has done evil things. _

"All right then, Lady Palutena," he murmured softly. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Pit replied quickly. "Umm... I'll think about it, but... probably not." He left, trying to avoid the piercing gaze Ganondorf was giving the angel. As soon as he didn't feel the king of evil's glare focused white-hot, he backed up against a wall and gave a large, relieved sigh.

"He was always kind of... I don't know. Scary. Evil. He reminded me of Hades."

_Ha, well, you acted pretty brave when you fought that god in the Underworld._

"Uhh, I was! He didn't scare me at all. Just his weird way of talking, and how he called me 'Pitty-Pat' got on my nerves..."

_Hm. Yeah, right. You're such a terrible liar, Pit. _

Pit smiled. His goddess Palutena knew him better than anyone in the mansion, that was for sure. He walked back to his room, the incident slipping his mind when he passed the cafeteria.

"I feel like having some ice cream..." he said thoughtfully.

00000

Later, as Pit was passing the yoga room, he heard a few strange noises echo within. Crunching down the last of his strawberry ice-cream cone, he stopped and was about to open the door when he heard Ganondorf's voice.

_Pit, you should probably check that out... _Palutena said, her voice sounding worried. Pit leaned in, pressing his ear against the door.

"He didn't accept the invitation," Ganondorf was saying.

"What, really?" a voice that sounded deep and rough said. _Snake?_

"Yes."

Another voice chimed in. "Then what'll happen to our plan?" This time it sounded like a younger Smasher was talking.

"It will still happen. Pit will still be part of it. There is really no need to worry. About anything." Ganondorf's tone of voice suggested complete confidence. Pit's brow creased.

"Then everything should be fine," The words practically grated against the angel's ears. Even in just five simple words, the sound that resonated from behind the door sounded ancient and powerful. Now Pit was thoroughly freaked out.

He shuddered as he heard the voice again, radiating power beyond measure.

"I hear... I hear something,"

"What is it?" asked Ganondorf. There was a shushing sound... and then-

_Pit! Get out of there! _Palutena cried. Pit, startled, tore his head away from the door right as it started to creak open. He dashed away as quick as possible, almost tripping in his haste, and not looking back until the yoga room was far from sight. Pounding his feet down like bullets, he burst into his dorm and collapsed on the bed.

"You... think they saw me?" he panted.

_I don't know, Pit. I do know that whatever was talking behind that door... it's nothing like I've ever seen._

"What do you mean?" he asked.

_It's more powerful than I am, for example. I can't get an image of it_.

"Don't you have an all-seeing eye!?" Pit cried.

Palutena sighed. _Well, yes, I do, but something's pushing me back. It's aura isn't letting me in. I'm sorry, Pit, but I don't know anything about it, or if it even _is _an it. _

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be especially careful," Pit declared. Up above, in Skyworld, Palutena was watching the captain of her guard, the last angel left, with a worried expression on her face.

"I... really hope you do," she said to herself.

00000

Ganondorf opened the door slowly, and looked outside. He didn't see anything at all out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure?" he asked the being. It focused its glare on him.

"Do not question my orders! I am sure that there was someone there, listening to the conversation."

Snake looked out the door along with Ganondorf. There was indeed nothing out of the ordinary, except for...

"This," he grunted, picking up an object from the ground. Snake held it up.

It was a pure-white feather, swaying gently side-by-side, about the length of a pen and about as fluffy as a cloud. Ganondorf took one glance as it and growled.

"He heard everything."

00000

**A/N: This is the first chapter of a story I've had in my head for a while. The chapters will usually be twice as long as this one, so don't worry if you think they're too short.**

**There is going to be a lot of references to Kid Icarus, so I suggest either playing the game if you haven't already or watch Chuggaaconroy's walkthrough! :) **

**Also... last-minute disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**And... there you go. I hope you liked it. Leave a review so I can improve my writing, and see you in chapter 2.**


End file.
